


Brother Héctor's Songbook

by highinfibre



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs, hector's excellent tongue in cheek wit, valentines day gift exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/pseuds/highinfibre
Summary: Even when part of the Church, Héctor finds that music strikes a chord in him. Here are a few songs he's penned in his downtime.Set in Pengychan's Nuestra Iglesia. Part of the Coco Locos Valentine's Exchange.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. How's Your Father?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nuestra Iglesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716262) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



**To be played in an upbeat, lighthearted melody.**

_[spoken] When you're a Man of God, the people come to you to check in on the church_

As I walk through the plaza,  
A señora comes my way.  
From her lips falls a question  
Como esta tu padre?  
Ay, now what do I say?  


The Church of Santa Cecilia  
Watches with cynicism  
An American man hell-bent on  
Sharing blanco egoisms.  


Lone, he thinks he's the one!  
To have Divine Right to bear down on!  


He'll show dismay  
When his own way,  
Can't stay long.  
Such is life, with Padre-

As I walk through the plaza,  
A señora comes my way.  
From her lips falls a question  
Como esta tu Padre?  
Ay, now what do I say?  


Since he rode in with swagger  
And a crass sort of charm,  
His unconventional ideas  
Keep our town safe from harm  


He draws in crowds  
To the church, old and young  


Quick to bestow,  
He'll make his blessings come  


We were fatherless, and  
Hey, presto!  
We were gifted with Padre-  


Like oil and water  
Their teamwork does seem strained.  
And so I often am questioned  
Como esta tu padre? 

Through God,  
Together they pray  
Como esta tu padre!


	2. Everyone Knows Juanita

Well, everyone knows Juanita  
His feathers are such pretty colours  
Though most did fall out two summers since  
His beak still can leave your leg quite sore!  


He won't crow when you require  
And most of us he does abhor  
Although, that does not matter,  
He'll heed Chich - that's all we can ask for!

**Author's Note:**

> How's your father: an old English euphemism. I thought it was fitting


End file.
